The present invention relates to an actuating device for the cocking device of a self-loading hand gun.
In known guns of this type, including in particular rifles, cocking is effected by a linear movement of a component of the gun. In this arrangement, the component of the gun so moved can be displaced in one direction only, starting from the ready-to-fire position.